Pandora
by StrangeAndInsane
Summary: Toma was the soon to be king of Pandora. On the day his father would announce this he finds a music box while exploring the ruins of an old palace. In this music box was a picture of a girl and a man whose face was torn off. Strange things begin to happen when a girl similar to the one in the picture shows up trying to kill Toma. AU
1. I Saw Her in a Dream

Yes! A fanfic about Toma from the second season! I always liked Toma, not sure why, but I like him!

I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own FBNFH.

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

**It's cold here…**

**And dark…**

**And quiet…**

**I hate it.**

**Hate.**

**Hate.**

**Hate.**

**Hate!**

**And it was you who did this to me!**

**It was you!**

**Give it back to me!**

**Give back what you stole from me!**

***.*.*.*.***.*.*.*

The silver haired boy's blue eyes shot open. He was shaking and panting. He slowly rose from his bed, put on his white glasses, and looked around. The same dull grey room he had always been in. Same dressers, same closet, same bed, same desk, same bookcase, it was all the same. He sighed and got up, heading towards his closet.

'_The same dream…could it even be considered a dream? I don't see anyone. I just hear that one girl's voice shouting angrily at me.'_ He thought as he got dressed in his prince's attire. It was not as fancy as one might expect. Just a simple dark grey suit with gold trimming, a black under shirt, and a white ascot with an emerald gem on it. His crown? He never liked wearing it so he just does not wear it even if everyone insists he does. He exited his room and wandered around the palace greeting the servants he passed by. Today everyone had to be especially nice to him. It was the day his father would announce that he would become the next king of Pandora. Everyone knows it is always best to get on the soon-to-be king's good side right?

"I think I'll go to the old palace ruins today. It's been a while since I did some exploring." He muttered to himself, "But first I have to get all the servants distracted so I can sneak out." He began to run down the corridor to the servants' chambers.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"Shade!" The young prince yelled as he slammed open the door to a room. A boy with purple hair and dark blue eyes turned around to see the prince. The boy was wearing a butler's attire.

"O-Oh! Master Toma, is there something you need?" Shade asked the prince.

"Yeah! I need your help! I need you to distract the guards near the front entrance so I can go out and explore the palace ruins!" Toma said as he grabbed the servant's arm and tried to drag him out of the room.

"Is that really the best idea?" Shade asked.

"Probably not, but I'm bored! Besides, I can't really get in trouble today!" Toma laughed. Shade smacked his own forehead. He worked for such a troublesome prince.

"Alright, but I'm coming with you after I cause the distraction, I'm not letting you leave alone." Shade said. Toma nodded.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Toma had finally made it into the ruins. Even though Shade had yet to catch up Toma figured it would be alright to start exploring. He began walking into some of the less collapsed parts of the old palace. He spent most of his time looking in the ruble when he first explored here so he did not get a lot of time to explore the rooms that were still somewhat okay. He went into the nearest room he could find. The door was nowhere to be found, the roof was half missing, and the inside had a single dresser in it and a broken bed. He walked up to the dresser, but what caught his interest was not the dresser, it was what was on top of it. A music box laid atop of it in perfect condition.

Toma carefully grabbed the music box and opened it. A wonderful melody began to play. Inside the music box something caught his eye, a photo was in there. It was torn, but you could see that whoever was torn from the picture was a man and the person next to him was a girl; a girl with sparkling red eyes and beautiful red hair.

'_Who is she? I've never seen her in any photos from previous generations. If her photo was here she must have had some contact with my family right? Or maybe I'm over thinking this?'_ Toma thought. He placed the photo back in the music box and closed it, but he could still here the music.

"The music? But I closed the music box! What is-argh!" Toma dropped the music box and clutched his head in pain. What was happening?

*.*.*.***.*.*.*.***

**You!**

**It's you!**

**The one who I have been waiting for!**

**Now I can finally…**

**Yes finally I can…**

_What!?_

_Who are you!? _

**Who…am I?**

**Have you forgotten so quickly?**

**Hahahaha…HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**It's me! **

**Remember?**

**You stole it from me!**

**And now I'm stuck here!**

**But you're back now…you can give it back now.**

**You WILL give it back!**

_I don't know what you're talking about!_

_Just leave me alone!_

***.*.*.*.***.*.*.*

"Master! Master Toma!" Shade came up from behind Toma and placed a hand on his shoulder. Toma turned around with wide eyes. He calmed down when he realized it was only Shade.

"Oh, it's just you Shade." Toma sighed in relief.

"What's wrong? Are you okay? You seemed to be in a great deal of pain. Maybe you should return to your room and rest?" Shade suggested. Toma looked down to the ground and picked up the music box.

"Yeah, let's go back." Toma said.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

It was finally time for the party were Toma would be announced as the next king. The ballroom had many different colors and lights in it, much different from its normal grey and black pattern. Toma never really did care for parties. All that ever happened were women who came up to him trying to charm him so they could become a member of the royal family. He hated it, but he would put on a happy face as to not stain the royal family's name.

Everyone was merrily drinking, dancing, talking, or eating except for Toma who was on the balcony blankly starring up into the sky. He could not stop thinking about what had happened when he first found the music box. Who was that girl's voice? What did she mean by him taking something from her? Where was she? Was it all his imagination or was it something more?

"Oh, Toma~!" A young woman approached him. She had long black hair and green eyes.

"Oh! Why hello Elizabetta. Is there something I can help you with?" Toma asked putting on a charming smile. She was one of the ones who tried to seduce him, but he would be having none of that.

"I was wondering if you would like to have a dance with me. You have been out here for an awful long time. Are you not getting a bit lonely?" Elizabetta asked.

"I am terribly sorry to have worried you, I was out here admiring the beautiful stars and shining moon. They are quite lovely this evening don't you think?" Toma said returning his gaze back to the sky. He did always like the night sky.

"Yes quite, but this is a party for you, dear prince, you should try to enjoy it a little." Elizabetta told him. Toma turned around.

"I suppose so. I guess I will dance with you then." Toma said. He took Elizabetta's hand and escorted her onto the dance floor.

'_At least now father will not be able to bother me about not dancing with at least one woman here…'_ He thought as they began to dance with the music. In the middle of their dance the music abruptly stopped. A crash was heard and blood curdling screams followed. Toma's eyes widened.

"What in god's name-What's going on!?" Toma's father yelled, "Guards! Go see what's going on!" He commanded. A few guards left the ballroom and went to the source of the noise.

"Gah! I-It's-!"

"Wh-what in blazes-EARGH!"

Toma only heard two noticeable voices and screams. What was going on?

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! IS THAT THE BEST YOU COULD DO!?" Toma heard a voice. His eyes widened.

"That voice…!" Toma let go of Elizabetta's hands and ran to the source. He did not heed the calls from his father, Elizabetta, or his trusted servant, Shade. He continued to run blindly to the source of that voice.

'It's the voice I heard in my dream and back at the ruins! It has to be her!' Toma thought. When he finally arrived he was shocked at what he saw before him.

Blood. Dark red blood covered the floor, the walls, and even the ceiling. Servants and guards lay dead on the floor. Some of them had missing body parts and others were still bleeding to death. Arms, eyes, legs, they were all strewn on the floor. The one who was in the middle of this horrid sight was a girl. She looked to be just a few years younger than Toma. She had on a white and light blue-green dress on that stopped at her knees. A single black butterfly was near the end of her dress. She had on light blue-green boots. Her long blue hair was adorned with a black butterfly clip. Chains were wrapped around her arms and her legs…Her sea green eyes shined with bloodlust. She looked up at the young prince a smirk plastered on her face.

"There you are! I was beginning to think you wouldn't show up! But here you are, Thomas!" The girl laughed. Toma tried to back out of the room, but his path was quickly blocked by the girl. How did she get over there so quickly?

"Not so fast! Do ya really think I'd let you escape me again, Thomas?" She snarled. She wrapped her pale hand around his neck and slammed him to the wall. The breathe he never realized he was holding was knocked right out of him.

"I-I don't know…what you're…talking…about! Who…who's Thomas?" Toma managed to say in between breathes.

"Hehe…Playing stupid won't work on me! I know you're little game." She said. She took out a knife and placed it over his heart.

"I'll be taking this now. You took mine so I should get yours right?" She tapped the knife onto his heart and began to make a small cut.

"St-stop…Stop it!" Toma yelled. The girl just began to laugh like a maniac.

"Stop? You didn't stop when I told you to!" She laughed. Just as she was about to stab him she was knocked out of the way by Shade.

"Don't you lay a finger on my master!" Shade yelled. He threw another punch at the girl who quickly dodged. Her grip on the knife tightened as she lunged at him with full force trying to stab him in the heart, but the chains bound her and refused to let her move.

"Tch! These damn chains. Looks like I haven't been completely freed…" The girl mumbled.

"Ya got lucky this time, but don't think it'll be like this next time we meet! I'll get you! And I'll get back what you stole from me too!" She yelled ash she was being dragged into the floor by the chains until she finally disappeared. Toma fell to the floor and watched as the girl disappeared. Once Shade was sure she disappeared he approached Toma.

"Master Toma? She didn't hurt you too badly I hope?" He asked and looked at Toma. The only noticeable injury he could find was the small cut she had made near his heart.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine….but that girl…" Toma trailed off. Shade helped Toma get up and they went over to his father.

"Toma! That was stupid and reckless! Are you alright?" The king half scolded as he looked at Toma with concern. Toma still seemed dazed by the whole thing and did not answer. He just stared blankly, trying to sort out what had just happened.

'_That girl looked similar to the girl in the picture. Their hair and eye colors were just different. This girl's hair seemed longer too…'_ Toma thought, _'Are they the same girl? Are they twins? Who are they or who is she? And who's Thomas? Why does she think he's me? Do we look alike?'_

"Toma!" He was snapped out of his thoughts when his father yelled his name.

"Huh? Oh, sorry, father, I'm still a bit out of it." Toma apologized.

His father sighed, "Alright, go back to your room. I'll send a doctor to go check up on you there." The king said. Toma nodded and headed for his room.

"Shade, go with him and make sure he's okay." The king commanded. Shade nodded and followed after the young prince.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"Oh, she does kind of look like the girl we just saw." Shade said as he looked at the picture Toma had showed him.

"Right, I found it with that music box in the ruins. Why would it have been there though?" Toma asked.

After the doctor had come to check him up Toma showed the music box and the picture to Shade. He decided against telling his servant about the dreams he has been having though.

"Do you believe they are the same person?" Shade asked. Toma shrugged.

"Maybe they are the same person, but maybe they're two different people, perhaps twins. After all, their hair and eye colors are different. Even if she dyed her hair I doubt she'd go to the trouble of putting on colored contacts." Toma explained, "I have an idea. How about tomorrow we go and explore the ruins again. Maybe we can find something that will tell us more about that girl."

"Why do you want to know more about her? It's better if you no longer involve yourself with this Master." Shade said.

"I believe it's too late for that…I'm sure that I'm already involved." Toma stared at the music box in his hands, "Yes….I've already been involved…"

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Pandora! I hope to see you again in the next chapter!

Thanks for reading!


	2. The Prince and The Girl

Toma and Shade had successfully sneaked out and gone to the ruins again. They immediately went to the room where Toma had found the music box. They search everything they possibly could, but they found nothing. No clues, no other possessions, nothing. Toma sighed, but he was not about to give up. He would find out who that girl was if it was the last thing he would do!

"Let's go check out the rest of the ruins. Maybe some of the other rooms have something in them." Toma suggested. Shade nodded and they both continued their exploration. They checked every room, turned over every stone, but it was all meaningless. Nothing was there and it was getting dark. They would have to give up for the day.

"Let us get going master." Shade said, "Night has fallen, you could catch a cold staying out."

"Yeah…I guess we shou-" Toma started, but he was stopped when the floor began to rumble.

"An…Earthquake!?" Shade yelled. The ground behind Toma began to open. Someone came out from the fissure. It was the same girl from the party! She hugged him from behind. Her chains began to wrap around Toma's body.

"I. Got. You." She giggled. She yanked Toma down into the fissure. Shade tried to grab him, but it was much too late. The fissure closed up again. Silence was all that was left. Shade dashed back into the castle looking for the king to report what had happened…

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Darkness…Darkness was the only thing that surrounded Toma. The girl was gone, the chains were gone; he was all alone in the darkness. He slowly stood up from the ground trying to keep his balance. He felt a bit dizzy.

"Staying here won't help me, but moving probably isn't the smartest idea…" Toma muttered. He waited a few minutes for the dizziness to subside before moving around. He continued to walk straight until a variety of things began to appear. The floor began to have a checkered pattern on it and doors began to pop out of nowhere. Some were floating and others were on the floor.

'_Bizarre…'_ Toma thought. He reached for a door's handle, but was stopped when a knife went through the door.

"What the hell do ya think you're doing!? Are ya trying to get yourself killed!?" The same girl who had dragged him down here appeared on top of another door; a blue floating door to be specific.

"Wh-what?" Toma stuttered out.

"Goin' into a demon's door like that…you either have a death wish or you're a moron." She said.

"So? What do you care? You tried to kill me at the party! You even dragged me down here! Wasn't your intention to get me to open one of these doors?" Toma snapped.

"Huh? What're ya going on about?" The girl asked.

"Don't play dumb! I know what you did!" Toma yelled. The girl just snorted.

"Think you got me confused with someone else. I haven't left this place. I CAN'T leave this place. Don't you see these chains around me?" She pointed to the chains around her arms, legs, and a chain attached to her throat. Toma looked at her closely. She looked exactly the same. The only differences he could find was the chain around her neck and the fact that her dress was a different color. Instead of the familiar white and light blue-green colors her dress was black and grey, the butterfly was white this time and the clip in her blue hair was gone.

"But you two look so much alike…twins?" Toma wondered aloud.

"Twins? I got a twin, but I haven't seen her in…I'm guessing years. Wonder if she found out how to escape…" The girl said. She jumped down from the door and approached Toma. Toma backed up. She sighed.

"I'm not gonna hurt you. I need you to escape from here after all." She said.

"You need me to escape?" He asked. She nodded.

"That's right; people with no hearts can't leave this damn place. But you have a heart so you have one of the requirements to leave." She explained.

"You don't have a heart? Impossible! You need one to live. You can't be alive without one." Toma scoffed.

"Want some proof?" The girl came closer to him and grabbed his arm and swiftly moved it to her chest. Toma's face went bright red.

"Wh-what are you—" Toma started, but was stopped by a growl escaping the girl's lips.

"Shut it and just feel. There's no beating in my chest right?" She asked. Toma let his hand sit on her chest for a while. He waited to feel a beat, but he felt nothing. He moved his hand to his own chest.

_**Ba-dum!**_

_**Ba-dum!**_

It was so different from the girl…she had no heartbeat and he did. For some odd reason, he felt a great sadness overwhelm him. His facial features showed this. He was not crying, the great prince of Pandora always refused to shed tears, but the sadness was clearly shown I his eyes and the frown he wore. The girl looked at him with shock.

"H-Hey! Don't ya dare start crying on me! Isn't suppose to be the woman who cry not the guy!?" She exclaimed.

"I'm not crying. I refuse to cry, but…it's sad…You don't have a heart. They say without a heart you can't experience true emotions which is why some people are called heartless. It's sad that you wouldn't be able to fully feel any emotions." Toma sadly said.

"Well…I did have a heart, but that was a long time ago. It got taken away so I'm stuck in this dump! But you…could help me escape and in return you can get out too." She said.

"Oh, yeah, you said a requirement was a heart. Does that mean you have the other requirement?" He asked.

"That's right! Don't you catch on quick? In order to escape you need the help of a resident of this world. That's where I come in. Make a contract with me and we'll both escape from this place." She held out her hand. Toma just stared at it. He then looked her in the eyes.

"What good will the contract do me back there though? Is this like a demon's contract? You said these doors had demons right? Aren't you a demon too?" He asked. A smirk appeared on her lips.

"Oh, but of course~! I am a demon. The great demon Rein!" The girl laughed maniacally.

"Err…well then I think I'll pass." Toma nervously said. There was no way he would do something so stupid as to make a contract with a demon.

"But I don't think you get it. You _**NEED**_ me to get out of here. Do you want to be stuck here forever?" Rein glared at him. She made a point. Toma knew of no other way to escape. Whether or not he could trust Rein was also a factor here. Rein gave him the only means of escape, but she could be lying. She could be using him for god knows what kind of demonic act.

"Well? Give me an answer! Do you want to escape or not? Your time's runnin' out." Rein pointed to the blue door she used to be sitting on.

"My time's running out? Does it have to do with that door?" He looked at the door.

_**Bang!**_

_**Bang!**_

_**Bang!**_

Someone or something started banging on the door. Toma flinched. He knew that whatever was behind that door, he did not want to meet it!

"I…I…Okay…I'll make a contract with you…" Toma managed to say. He did not really want to make a contract with the strange demon girl, but what other choice did he have? He was pretty sure staying there would kill him if Rein did not. So what did he have to lose?

"Hehehehehe….that's all I needed to hear." Rein pushed her hand onto his chest and a black light engulfed them both.

"Gwaaargh!" Toma howled in pain.

"Shut up. You'll be fine. Just endure it for a little longer." Rein whispered to him. When the pain subsided Rein disappeared along with it. He looked around, but did not see her. He only saw another door appear. It was a white one.

"Rein? Where are you?" He asked.

"**Don't ask stupid questions. Just go through the white door. I'm with you so it should open with our combined powers."** Rein's voice rang in his head. He hesitantly reached for the doorknob only to have Rein yell at him for doing so.

"**Well, hurry it up little prince! I ain't got all day here!"** Rein growled.

"How'd you know I was a prince?" He asked.

"**Shut up and go through the door! Forget it, I'll do it."** Toma's hand grasped the doorknob and opened the door. He quickly entered the door, but he was not willing his body to do so. Was Rein…controlling him?

"Oh god! Did you possess me!?" He yelled.

"**Well lookie here! He finally got it!"** Rein laughed. When they went through the door they appeared in a familiar place to Toma. It was his palace, but something was off about it. The walls, floor, and ceiling were in bad shape, the floor had holes in it or broken marble tiles, the walls were no longer the same dull grey he remembered. It was rather dirty and a few holes were on the walls. The ceiling was not all there either.

"What…happened!?" Toma yelled shock clearly on his face.

"**Hahahaha! Looks like this place was destroyed!"** Rein laughed.

"How could someone manage to do this in a few hours? It looks like it's been like this for years!" Toma exclaimed. Rein snorted.

"**I thought you were smart. This was obviously done three years ago at least. Maybe more."** Rein said.

"Three years ago? But I've only been gone for a few hours at most!" Toma protested.

"**Oh yeah…did I forget to mention the fact that it was never guaranteed you would return to the same time you left? We're in your world three years at least in the future. You should be glad it wasn't fifty or something like that."** Rein explained.

"But…what happened to father and Shade? Did they escape?" He asked.

"**Hell if I should know! Why not go to the nearest town? Someone you know might be there still alive. I'm bored of staying here anyway!" **Rein suggested. Toma agreed. He was about to leave when he remember something.

"The music box!" He made a dash to his room. He did not expect it to still be there in all honesty, but there it was. The music box remained untouched on his nightstand.

"**Hey! That looks familiar! I feel like I've seen it before! Hmm…strange…now that I think about it, I don't have too many memories and what I can remember, I can't make heads or tails of it!" **Rein told Toma although she knew it must hold no importance to him.

"Well, I'll take it with me. It's the only clue I have to the girl who tied to kill me after all." Toma muttered. He held onto the music box and left the palace.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

After making it to the nearest town Toma asked around wanting to know if a man by the name Shade Nocte had lived around here he had also asked about the king, but the king had apparently gone missing shortly after his son disappeared. No one seemed to recognize Toma as the king's son so he dared not to mention that fact.

"**Since no one remembers your existence I'm guessing maybe five to ten years since you left."** He heard Rein tell him in his thoughts. Looks like Rein was still possessing him, but he still had control of his body, much to his relief.

'_Now where do I go?'_ Toma thought. He had hoped he could locate Shade and stay with him, but it seemed like he was not in this town. The sun was going down and he had no money. He heard his stomach growl.

'_Great…I'm tired, I'm hungry, I have no money, and no place to stay!' _Toma groaned.

"**Hey! Instead of acting like this why not tell everyone you are the missing prince? Then yell something like **_**'This is treason against your soon-to-be-king! You will all hang for this if I don't get some food and a place to stay!'**_** or y'know, somethin' like that."** Rein said.

"Uh….no. I doubt they would believe me anyway." Toma muttered his response.

"You look lost, boy. Can I help you?" A young woman approached them. She had short teal hair and green eyes. She was wearing a long light purple dress with white ruffles. She seemed quite kind and friendly.

"Well, I'm not exactly lost, but I don't really have a place to stay…" Toma said hesitantly.

"You don't have a place to stay? Well, that's no good for someone like you. Come stay at my family's inn for tonight." She said and beckoned for Toma to follow him. He decided to go with her. He had nowhere else to go anyway.

It did not take too long for them to show up at the inn. When they got there a young man was there waiting by the front door. He looked similar to the young woman. His hair was a darker shade of teal than the woman's.

"There you are Sophie! Hm? Who's that?" The man asked.

"Oh, Auler, this is…" The woman started.

"My name is Toma. Miss Sophie said I could stay here for the night?" Toma said.

"That's right. He has no place to stay, so I figured he could stay here for a night at least. We have a lot of rooms open anyway." Sophie said.

"Fine, but just one night." Auler sighed.

"Thank you, sir." Toma said.

"Thanks, brother! Now let me show you to your room Toma." Sophie led him inside the house and to a room on the third floor of the inn. It was quite plain compared to what Toma was used to, but he had no room to complain! A single bed, a nightstand, a closet, and a door which led to the shower were the only things in his room.

"There are some spare clothes in the closet if you feel like taking a bath. Night!" Sophie told him before she left. Toma fell onto the bed with a sigh.

"I'm fine now…but what about tomorrow?" Toma murmured.

"It'll be fine! We just gotta find this Shade guy right? If he's just a servant I doubt he could've gotten too far, unless he's dead." Rein said materializing next to him on the bed.

"Done possessing me?" Toma joked.

"For now. I'm tired so I'll be sleeping." Rein said she curled up on the bed and grabbed the blanket and covered herself with it.

"Hey! What am I suppose to do then!?" Toma half shouted. Trying his best not to raise his voice too much as he might disrupt the other guests.

"Sleep on the floor. Maybe there's a spare blanket in the closet." Rein sleepily said.

"That's not fair! Rein!" He grabbed her shoulder and turned her around. She was already sleeping. He brushed the hair out of her face. She looked quite peaceful…and cute too.

"I guess…for a demon she's not that bad. Or not as bad as demons are usually depicted…" Toma murmured a smile appearing on his face, "Though…I really hope this isn't some sort of trap to lower my guard."

He got up from the bed and went to the closet. Lucky for him there were two spare blankets in there and a pillow. He laid a blanket on the floor and wrapped himself with the other one. He let himself slowly drift into slumber.

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

**Hey!**

**How dare you get close to my sister!**

**You better not do anything to her!**

**You killed her before…**

**I won't let you do it again…**

**I'll kill you before you get the chance!**

**And then not only will I save my sister…**

**I'll get that back from you too.**

_Get what back?_

_What do you mean I tried to kill your sister?_

_I don't understand!_

**I'll kill you!**

An image began to form in Toma's mind. A girl was strangling him.

**Die**

**Die**

**Die**

**Die**

**Die!**

Her grip got tighter and tighter and tighter…

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Toma woke up panting. He placed his shaky hands on his throat. He could swear that he felt someone strangling him just now. He knew it was a dream, but…it felt so real…

He turned over to see Rein sleeping still. He turned to the nightstand were the music box was currently placed. He got up and opened it enough to take the picture out. He stared at it. The girl in this picture, he was sure it was her who was strangling him.

"He~y, little prince! What're ya lookin' at?" Rein sleepily asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"Oh, a picture that was in the music box…And would you stop calling me little prince? My name is Toma!" Toma said.

"Yeah, yeah, lemme see the picture." Rein walked over to Toma and snatched the photo from his hands. Her eyes widened upon seeing the girl. Her hands began to shake and tears formed in the corner of her eyes.

"R-Rein!? What's wrong?" Toma panicked.

"This is…my sister…"


End file.
